What If We Could?
by Lycan.Kallias
Summary: Naruto of the South, Gaara of the North & Sasuke of the East have nothing, yet everything in common. They're all from feuding mafia families. When a chance encounter brings the three together, will it be for the best or start a new war? GaaNaruSasu
1. Prologue

**This idea/several chapters has been sitting on one of my memory sticks for a while... Okay, since August when I got grounded and had _absolutely nothing _to do. I found it yesterday and fixed all the little quirks. Yay! New story!**

**Note: I don't own the characters. Will have BL themes. O.O Rated M for scenes of violence(?), deaths(?) and lemons.**

* * *

**What If We Could  
**_Prologue_

_What if we could  
Put our lives on  
Hold and meet some  
Where inside of the world  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?_

_-_

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a Prince.

Now, I know what you're all thinking. 'OMG! Castles, Princesses, Knights, Dragons and Chivalry!' Okay. Let me start out by saying, uh, no. I wasn't born into some prestigious royal line and given everything I ever wanted since I was born. No. My 'royal' status was taken by gun point. That's right. Taken. My father showed up in this city a nobody. He met my mother. They had me. I was born in a freakin' shabby one bedroom apartment for christs sake. Then, somehow, my father became entangled in the mafia and when his boss had my mother killed and left me for dead, my father had killed him and took his place.

I remember seeing it in the papers when I was nine. My father had killed the boss and his wife and had sent the entire city into an uproar. Of course, they couldn't prove my father had done it, I mean, it had been his job to make sure no one could ever figure out what happened to the people his boss told him to get rid of. The war my father started lasted two years. And when it was finished, my father ruled over the entire South side of the city. We moved to a nice penthouse in a big building, I got body guards, and everyone referred to me as 'The Prince' by the age of eleven.

Now, I know what you might be thinking. My father is a monster. Not true. He's a nice guy. He says he never wanted to be the boss, but after his 'screw up', as he refers to it, he gained a following. Mostly made up of the guys he used to 'work' with or 'worked' under and he became top dog. And in all honesty, if my mother had never been murdered, none of this would have ever happened. I know that for sure.

I now have everything I could ask for. Hell, I have everything I never _thought_ to ask for. But now life sucks. Once you get past the daily assassination attempts, being followed by police waiting for you to do or say something incriminating, and the never allowed to be alone thing, life is pretty boring. I'm only seventeen and I literally have no friends.

When you're the son of a mob boss, nobody wants you around.

-

My name is Gaara Sabaku and I am a killer.

I was born into the Sabaku family and my family has had a hold over the North side of this god forsaken city for generations. After my mother died giving birth to me, my father went off the deep end. He forced me to become the lowest of the low. He had me trained to be a weapon. Deadly and lethal by the time I was fourteen. No matter what my siblings say, I know my father hates me. You'd have to hate you're child to make them kill people when they're only ten. You'd have to hate them to send them to a heavily guarded crack house with nothing more than a knife and a Walther P22 with one clip for roughly forty men at age twelve.

My father generally disregards my existence and if they weren't afraid of me, I'm sure everyone else would too. I actually doubt anyone other than the higher ups and my family even know I'm the son of their leader. I don't live with my family either. My father would never allow it. As soon as I was able to take care of myself somewhat, he sent me to live in one of the buildings he had control of. He pays the rent. He pays me for every body they lay into the ground whose life I ended. But he never talks to me. And he refuses to see me.

My sister Temari will stop by once a week. My brother Kankuro will come with her. I want them to love me, to want me to love them... but I can see it in their eyes... they fear me. They fear the monster father created just like everyone else. I can't blame them though. Even I fear what I've become. I don't tell anyone this. In fact, I think I don't tell anyone anything. I think I've forgotten how to talk.

It's hard to live life hating your self. I've put a gun to my head several times. I think my room must be bugged or something, because every time I do, someone comes and interrupts. That or even god hates and fears me. No, it's probably the devil who doesn't want me around him. I'm only seventeen and everyone, including myself, wishes that I didn't exist.

When you are essentially a weapon, death is the only thing you dream of.

-

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am a nobody.

In my world, to be the second born son is pretty much the same thing as being nothing. When our father and mother were murdered, by my own brother I suspect, Itachi took father's place as boss of the East side. My grandfather took our turf from the previous boss with lethal force and expanded the tiny area by taking over the edges from the previous South boss Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sarutobi's son was in the process of getting it back when he was murdered and the current South boss, a man named Minato, who refused to fight over the strip of land with my father.

Due to this, I know my father had some respect for new leader of the South. I learned things were becoming better between the South and the East and the leader of the North began feeling threatened by the forming relations between them. Many in our 'gang' have the theory that the North was behind the slaying of my parents. Along with rumors that the South had lured them into a trap. Needless to say things between all of us have become strained.

Everyone knows me. Everyone one greets me like I'm someone important. But I know the truth, unless Itachi dies with no heir, I will never be of any importance. And though I'll never show it, this thought kills me everyday. It hurts. It hurts almost as much as my parents being murdered.

This makes me sound horrible, I know, but I was so young when they died. The only real memory I have of them is when I found them in the living room the next morning. That was a morning I'll never forget. I wanted to watch cartoons before Mom made me get ready for my tutor but when I walked in, rubbing my eyes, I slipped in something on the hardwood floor, knocking my head hard enough to knock me out. I woke up covered in blood beside the mutilated body of my parents. Itachi came running down the stairs after I screamed and before I passed out again, I saw him smile.

I don't cry when I think about them and I no longer shrink away from Itachi's hand. I just do as he tells me. I never argue with his word. Because if he wanted to, he could dispose of me. My brother says he loves me. He says he will do anything to protect me. But I tell myself I can't believe anything he says. I'm only seventeen and fear my own brother will have me killed.

When it's your only remaining family you fear, there is no one you can turn to.

-

_God I would  
God I would  
__I would meet you  
Would you meet me?  
__-Blue October_

* * *

**O.o A very, very, very boring and short prologue, but I promise this gets better. Shall we see where this goes?**

Chapter song - Roses by April Sixth.

**Reviews? Yes! Please and thank you.**


	2. Naruto

**Chapter two. Hm... Not quite happy with it... Not really sure what I don't like about it though.**

* * *

_What if we could  
Put our lives on hold  
And meet somewhere  
Inside of the world  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?_

**Chapter One  
**_Naruto_

Whoever decided to put foot wide edges all around this entire building was officially my hero. I grimaced and clutched to the side of the building, inching my way farther away from my window, clinging desperately to whatever I could. Personally, I didn't feel like falling forty stories to my death. "I'm so fucking glad it hasn't snowed yet." I muttered to myself as a freezing wind threatened to throw me off... with a promise of forementioned snow to cover my dead body. _Just a bit farther..._ I sighed with joy and relief when I felt the tiny stream of warm air on my fingertips.

Inching my way to it, my fingers finally finding a somewhat secure grasp as they slipped into the wonderfully warm room. Finding my footing, as good as it could get on the stone shelf, I pushed it open further. I slipped through it very ungracefully, shoving my entire body with one good jump, and landed on my head with muffled thump on the hardwood floor. "Mother fucker." I spat, righting myself instantly and sliding the window behind me shut. As long as those two never figured out how I kept escaping, I wouldn't have to stop. The thought of Iruka's face when he noticed I wasn't in my room anymore made my face break out into a smile.

I dashed to the garbage shoot and opened it begrugingly. Not the most awesome of escape plans ever, but last time I used the hall, the camera's notified my bodyguards I had escaped instantly and the laundry shoot was bust ever since Kakashi figured it out and had met me before I could get to the bottom, I decided that route was a failure. I sighed and hefted a leg into the hole, freezing immeaditatly when I spotted the dumbwaiter.

Score!

.:.

Less than ten minutes later I was in the street and running as fast as my legs could carry me (pretty damn fast if I do say so myself) away from the main building. I rounded the corner still looking over my shoulder, smacked into something hard, and landed flat on my ass with a nice 'Oof'. "Sonava-"

"Escaping are we?"

Fuck. I opened my eyes before snapping them shut again.

Double fuck. He snatched me to my feet and proceeded to drag me back to my prison. "You're probably cursing your mind out right now, aren't you?" Kakashi Hatake looked back a me and grinned. I think. It really is kinda hard to tell with that damn mask covering the lower half of his face. "Just wait until Iruka gets a hold of you!" His bright chirp was a dark contrast to the certain doom his words implied for me.

Triple monkey fuck. Stupid body guards... "Did I say you could put your hands on me?" I growled. He looked back at me, probably smiling again. "Let me go!" I snapped my arm out of his grasp.

"My pleasure young master." Yeah. His voice tells me he knows I hate that. I started walking and he took his place behind me, just _daring_ me to make a break for it. I scowled furiously and people made way for me. That just pissed me off even more. I smiled when I spotted a free taxi and counted the steps to it.

Just a bit more... I whipped around abruptly and pointed over his head. "Oh my god!" I shouted, smiling as he instantly turned, hand reaching for his gun, and ran to my new yellow haven. I flung the door open and dove in. "Go! Go now!" I practically yelled at the startled cabby. I heard my name being shouted angrily as we sped away and could almost hear the 'Oh shit' the silver haired man was probably uttering to himself. I let out a breath of relief and leaned back in the seat. "Good job! You are officially my favorite person of the day." I grinned and gave the driver a thumbs up.

"Uh... Where to?" He asked uncertianly. Good question. I couldn't think of any of my regular haunts that those two didn't know about.

"Just keep going north." I said without really thinking about it and laid my head back on the seat, looking out the window. "I'll tell you when I see something interestin'."

I blocked out the horrible music spilling from the radio and congratulated myself on another escape well done... Not exactly as planned, but hey, beggars can't be choosers and I technically did break out. I slipped a dark blue knit cap out of my pocket and jammed it over my head when I recognized the store that ended our turf several minutes later and told him to stop. I may be called stupid, but I certainly wasn't dumb enough to wander into North or East territory without some kinda death wish.

I handed over the fare and handed him another fifty. "You never saw me." I whispered and walked away before he could respond.

The air wasn't whipping around as fiercely as when I was clinging to the building, but it was still pretty harsh. I zipped up my orange jacket and shoved my freezing fingers into my pockets at a loss of where I even wanted to go. There really was nothing to do at this end of town. After walking absent mindedly for a few minutes, I decided that just walking around wouldn't kill me... unless I froze to death or something and that seemed kinda unlikely.

"Konohamaru!" A little girls voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I snagged a bouncing blue ball before it made any more progress out into the street. I hopped onto the sidewalk and turned in time to see a small brunette run into me full force, knocking me onto my ass for the second time in an hour.

"Shit." I cursed rubbing my sore bottom as I got up. "What the hell kid?" I asked, irritated. He glanced at the blue ball in my hand then back at my face. I got the hint. "This your ball?" He nodded and scowled at me. I smiled and bonked him over the head. "Don't go chasing after things near here! That's dangerous."

He gripped his head like I'd hurt it and scowled back up at me, but his face lite up when I held the ball out to him. He took it eagerly. "Gee thanks boss!" He shouted and ran back to his little group of friends. I smiled and continued walking. Kids are a pain, but their smiles make it almost worth it... almost.

"Ah!" I turned to the cry immediately. An old woman's bag had spilt and her groceries were rolling all over the sidewalk. She bent down slowly and tried to gather them before the passing people could step on them. I hurried over and grabbed an apple before a man in a business suit crushed it. He glared at me but continued on his way.

After a few minutes, everything was gathered without the loss of any food. The old woman smiled up at me as I pushed the last of it into the other bag. "Thank you so much Mr. Uzumaki." A frown settled on my face as she bowed and waddled on her way. The frown didn't leave as I began walking away. Damn.

I stopped with the crowd as the walk signal changed and cars whipped past us. That's what I need. A car stashed away somewhere. Yeah. That would be awesome... and probably the last thing dad would let me have. "Hey kid!" Someone shouted angrily behind me. Fuck. I turned around, ready to bolt if they recognized me but the man wasn't looking at me. "Kid!" He shouted again, reaching for a raven haired boy obviously lost in his own thoughts. What the hell was this guys problem?

Then I noticed it.

A car was heading for him a full speed. "Shit!" I shouted and ran after him. He was already too far out into the road to even hop back onto the sidewalk. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him back the way I came. I heard shouting, a horn honk, and breaks scream, but the car was too close and there was no where to go. I braced myself for impact.

Oh fuck.

-

_God I would  
God I would  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?  
__-Blue October_

* * *

**Yeah. The first few chapters are shaping up to be about this short. I like to write up at least a chapter ahead before posting the next one. It makes it a little easier for me to stay on track... It just does, don't ask.**

Chapter Song: _Amount Of Truth _by Envy On The Coast.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :]**


	3. Gaara

**Ha ha! Gaara's turn. **

**Note/Warning: I don't own the characters. Gaara is kinda pervy, Naruto is unknowingly seductive, and Sasuke is sexually innocent. And there will be boy on boy action. :] If that doesn't bother you. Enjoy.**

* * *

_What if we could  
Put our lives on hold  
And meet somewhere  
Inside of the world  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?_

**Chapter Two  
**_Gaara_

I don't know why I had followed him. The only answer I could give myself was I had recognized him as the son of the South's leader and if he made another move into North territory, I would kill him. He was an odd kid. He wasn't arrogant or rude like most in his position would be. He scolded kids for doing dangerous things, helped an old lady when her bag ripped and now, he had just thrown a rival, Sasuke of the East, out of the way of a speeding car.

Then my body did a very stupid thing without my minds consent. I rushed out into the street and tackled him out of the way, even protecting him with my body as we rolled to the sidewalk.

His breath was ragged and I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Holy shit." He murmured into my chest. I released him quickly and stood up. He scrambled to his feet and tore his hat off his head, letting his wild blond hair catch the sun. "Oh my god thank you! I donno why I didn't think of that! Holy fuck, I thought I was gonna die!" The words tumbled out of his mouth and his arms began flailing about. "Wow, I owe you one man! And you!"

I looked down at the rumbled looking Uchiha. The blond gabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him to his feet. "What the hell were you doing!? That guy coulda killed you! Man, I understand getting lost in your thoughts, but Christ! That was pushing it!" The boy glared up at him and knocked his hands off of him.

"Do not touch me." The dark eyes locked onto the boy beside me. The look told me the Uchiha recognized the loud mouthed blond beside me. His hand shot to the gun tucked into the waistband of his pants and I felt my own hand twitch, oddly protective of the kind hearted blond.

"He saved you're life and that's how you repay him?" My voice comes out hoarse and I snap my mouth shut. I... just... talked. My face remains impassive, but inside, I'm freaking out. Okay, so talking is normal. It's a healthy human thing to do. Right? Yeah. The blond doesn't _stop _talking, which can't be healthy, but if I find a nice in between I should be good right? Fuck. I'm losing it. Both boys are looking at me now, the dangerous glint in the raven's eyes tells me he's figured out who I am, the confused look in the blonds tells me he's completely lost but trying very hard not to show it.

For some reason that cute look makes me want to smile. I almost do.

"Why did you save me in the first place?" Sasuke snapped turning his attention to Naruto. The blue eyed boy turned to now angry Uchiha. I was getting kind of pissed by the other kids attitude, but I wanted to know why the 'Prince of the South' had saved the 'Frailty of the East' as well. Naruto looked at Sasuke like he'd lost his mind.

"You were about to be splattered by a car, who wouldn't save you?" His grin was bright enough to make me wince and warm me at the same time. What a complete idiot. His smile faltered a bit and his face crumpled in to a look I assumed was his 'thinking face', then he was smiling brilliantly again. Yeah. This kid is a complete idiot... "Hey! You know what?" He practically shouted, hands on his hips. "I saved your life! That means you're my servant!"

The Uchiha looked like he was chocking and the blond just grinned even wider. I could only stare. Okay so he isn't an idiot.

He's a fucking moron.

"Idiot. That's not how it goes. It means you're responsible for his actions. You disrupted the plans of the gods, so now you have to look after him." I spoke up again. The Uchiha glared at me while the blonds face crumpled into that, 'I'm trying really hard to think' look. I stopped my arm from reaching out to ruffle his hair. I wonder if it's soft? It's probably rough with some kind of gel to keep it's 'I just tumbled out of bed and I'm ready to roll right back into it with you' look, but that didn't stop it from looking silky and inviting. I almost growled appreciatively. I think I want to fuck this boy.

"So does that mean I'm your slave too?" He asked me still looking like he was trying to think. I clamped my eyes shut and turned to leave. My slave. Fuck. I've always been very aware of my sexuality and have had more than enough time to explore it. If this blond wasn't careful... I'd make him into my slave for the night and call us even. No brain. No. Now is not the time to be thinking things like this. He's an enemy, albeit a very fuckable enemy, but an enemy nevertheless.

"No it doesn't." I growled, really needing to get away from these two. A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I turned to glare at the boy who just grinned up at me. "Let me go." I practically snarled.

"Nope. You saved my life!" He grinned again and I felt my insides shake. "Let me treat you something to eat!"

"I don't eat."

He snorted and grabbed the Uchiha's shoulder as well. "Everyone eats. Actually, you both look like you haven't eaten in forever. Now come on you two! My treat." I growled and twisted out of his hold, behind him before he could blink and my knife pressed into the small of his back. The people on the street pass by as if nothings wrong, only a few disgusted looks. To them nothing is wrong, just to boys embracing on the street. I don't care if his smile is adorable. I'll kill him if he tries to touch me again.

"Go home little prince and be grateful the Demon of the North felt like saving you." I whispered allowing my lips to brush against the soft skin of his ear, enjoying the shudder that rolled down his back. "Go home and stay out of our territory." I pressed the still sheathed knife harder against his back, before slipping it back into my sleeve and turned to go. Once again a hand shot out to stop me. I spun around, ready to remove the blonds arm when his eyes stopped me. I felt a shudder want to roll through me but stopped it before it could even start.

"Now that you got that out of the way, I think you should come eat with me." He smiled and began tugging me along by the arm. I vaugely remembered I was supposed to fight back but I felt like I was in a daze. I looked over to the Uchiha wondering why he wasn't fighting as well. His eyes looked dazed as well and had a hand pressed to his face. What had the blond done to us? As the smell of blood made its way to my nose I almost snorted and glanced back at the raven haired boy. Sasuke Uchiha had just got excited over watching two boys holding each other. Who knew he was so innocent?

-

_God I would  
God I would  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?  
__-Blue October_

* * *

**I warned you he was kinda pervy. Every story I've written they've been fairly innocent. Gaara seemed like the kinkiest one... ta da. **

Chapter Song: _Handle Bars_ by Flow-Bots.

**Reviews? :D**


	4. Sasuke

**What the hell?! An update?! Go me. -dances-  
**

* * *

_What if we could  
Put our lives on hold  
And meet some where  
Inside of the world  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?_

**Chapter Three**_  
Sasuke_

I glared at the other occupants of the table I was currently seated at, pushing my food around absently. The blond who had drug me to this little cafe was downing the food in front of him at an alarming rate as the red head across from him just sipped on his coffee. The man behind me was clacking away at his laptop. The waitress at the counter was tapping her pencil against the counter. The watch at my wrist tick-tock-ing. All of it... the fucking sounds, this ludicrous situation, all of it was driving me up the wall. "Oh my god what is your problem?" I screamed at the blond as it finally got to me. His head tilted and he gave me a quizzical look that reminded me of a kitten. "What do you mean by dragging me into this... this... place?" The boy just continued to chew and stare at me as if I were nuts. The urge to smack him suddenly all to tempting. "And you!" I turned to the lethal red head beside me. "Why are you **letting** him?"

Uzumaki swallowed and looked at me as if I were crazy. "You're kind of a weird guy."

My palm slapped against my forehead loudly. "I'm weird? That makes sense. You're the idiot who dragged me in here and practically demanded I order something." The kid just looked at me as if he had no idea what was wrong with that. "Do you even realize who I am? Who he is?" My hand did a wide arc to indicate the 'Demon'.

"Some idiot who walks out into traffic without looking." My eyes narrowed at the idiot as the red head snorted.

I jumped to my feet, shoulders back and head raised, looking down my nose at him. "I am Sasuke Uchi-"

"Nice meetin' you Sasuke." The blond smiled up at me calmly. "M'name's Naruto. And you?" He looked at the teal eyed boy across from him, not so subtly brushing my anger off. Predictably, that just added to the flame.

"Gaa-"

"Next time, just let me die." I growled indignantly and headed for the door. I stalked through the practically empty cafe and slammed the door open, letting the freezing wind engulf me before walking out.

"Hey!" I heard the blond shout before the door swung shut. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body and began my way down the street. The falling snow flakes and powerful icy wind did nothing to soothe my anger as I headed back to our turf. As I passed the buildings and the people I couldn't help but notice the difference. This was South territory, but I had been here for hours and not one thug had shown up to 'correct' me, not one gun shot in my direction, not one curious glance... It was just as they said... "Hey! Ingrate!" I didn't even flinch but quickened my pace. "Uchiha!" I spun around to face the furious blue eyed blond and the stoic red head a yard behind him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to say thank you when someone saves your life!?" He shouted, now only few steps away.

I growled and took those few steps. "No."

Furious blue met my gaze evenly. The cold surrounding us didn't seem to matter as we just stood, there staring each other down, just daring the other to throw the first punch. "Naruto Uzumaki!" A voice shouted as a car skidded to a halt on the road beside us. We both turned in time to see two men emerge from the car.

"Oh shit on a tree..." The blond muttered as a tall brunette with a scar across his nose grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly towards the black Mercedes. An even taller, strikingly skinny man with a shock of messy silver hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face and a bandanna pulled over his left eye, stepped between the red head and I and the struggling blond.

"Gentlemen." He bowed and retreated to the car just as the blond was finally pulled inside and the door slammed in his face. The window rolled down and Uzumaki stuck his blond hair out, catching the large snowflakes in his golden hair.

"**IF** you wanna thank me, just ring me up!" He shouted as he was pulled back in. "Of course I know who they are!! I ain't a god damn idiot!!" were the blonds parting words as the window rolled back up and cut him off. I stared after the car as it disappeared around the corner. Only then did I turn towards the other man, only to start as I realized he had long since vanished, not even leaving footprints in the snow dusted sidewalk. I shivered and hailed a cab.

-

"And where have _you_ been young man?" The tall blond man asked, draped across my bed on his back as if he belonged there. His tight black tank top pushed up to expose his creamy stomach, silver chains attached to frighteningly tight black jeans shining darkly against my white bedspread. "Tachi has been looking for his _dear_ little Sasuke for _hours_." I grunted in response as I slipped out of my dark jacket. I had never figured out if Deidara put special emphasis on certain words on purpose or if it was just another one of his creepy quirks and happened without his realizing it. I was leaning towards the latter. "But _seriously_, if you're gonna go out you should at least inform somebody. There would be several _deaths_ if something were to happen to you."

"I'd be torn up over it. Really. With tears." I growled motioning for him to get off my bed before I killed him myself. He grinned, giving me a flash of his pearlies and just rolled over, patting the bed beside him. I narrowed my eyes. "Remove yourself from my room. Now." His visible blue eye narrowed as he smiled at me and patted the space beside him again. I sighed and decided that not fighting would get me to my goal faster.

"_Where_ did you go little Sasuke?" I glared at him as I sat on the edge of my bed, trying to keep my distance.

"Out."

"_Hm_. I figured _that_ much."

"Then why ask?" He pouted at me and stood, stretching before draping himself over my shoulders.

"Little Sasuke, you _should_ be nicer. You'll not even have _me_ left if you keep being so _grumpy_."

I shrugged him off. "Just because you're brothers current fuck doesn't mean I want anything to do with you." That did it. The blond shoved away from me and stormed towards the door. As soon as it was slammed and angry footsteps announced his withdrawal, I flopped onto my back, pulling the card I'd discovered in my pocket on the way home. I smiled slightly at the memory of another blue eyed blond that had annoyed me today.

_Hey bastard, call me when you get some manners! -Naruto_

I stared at the number underneath the note, confused as a blush stained my face. I shrugged it off and slid the card back into my pocket. I didn't even feel the idiot put it there in the first place.

-

_God I would  
God I would  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me  
-Blue October_

_

* * *

  
_**Hm. Didn't learn much about Sasuke. Ha ha ha! But at least we know Naru's got some oober ninja skills. -face palm- **

Chapter Song: _Hideaway_ - Rock Kills Kid

**Edit: So I came back and fixed somethings. Thanks to _Lore or Mess_ for pointing them out to me. X)**


	5. Delinquents

**Ha ha ha! Glad you all liked the last chapter. One thing before we get this show on the road...**

**_Only4you - _Would it be wrong if I asked for a bribe? Ha ha ha!**

**Notes: (see earlier chapters...)**

**

* * *

  
**

_What if we could  
Put our lives on hold  
And meet somewhere  
Inside of the world  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?_

**Chapter Four  
**_Delinquents_

_-Naruto-_

"Sit." Iruka's icy glare had me on my ass before I even decided it would be a good idea to do as he said. The brunette stared down at me, his eyes furiously daring me to move an inch as he lifted his cellphone to his ear and muttered two words before hanging up. "We're back." The silence that followed scared me more than anything. After all my escapes or attempts Iruka would scream and shout at me until I was sure my ears were bleeding. This lack of words told me I was in so much trouble...

The door opened and I froze as my father walked towards me. I think my brain even shut down. "Dismissed." The word was low and barely audible, but Iruka and Kakashi were out the door in seconds, taking all the little sounds I'd missed earlier with them, leaving nothing but a pressing quiet that threatened to crush me. The blond man stood in front of me, arms crossed over his chest, feet shoulder width apart giving away his status and confidence, but it was the icy blue eyes that had my attention. My fathers eyes could be his most inviting feature. They could show all his emotions with ease, but they could also become so hard, so cold in a matter of seconds you were left wondering if the play of emotions within them had been some sort of trick. Right then, those eyes were dead. It made me want to shiver while freezing my body so I couldn't. It felt like hours before he opened his mouth to speak.

"A Reaper Naruto? A _Reaper_? And not just any Reaper, you were with the _Demon_ of the _North!_" I tore my eyes from his. "Look at me." I did. "That man is property of the North and you were with him... you had your _back_ to him! Did I teach you nothing? Isn't there any lesson that you kept with you?" I bit my lip. "I asked you to never go anywhere without your body guards, I didn't worry about anything happening to you with Iruka and Kakashi so I gave my permission that you could leave the compound and what do you do? You _sneak_ out. Several times!"

"But dad I-"

"Naruto there are people out there that will kill you without a second thought because it would be a blow to me! I wasn't too worried about this before because you never went too far, but now you're on the borders with the Uchiha heir and Sabaku's personal Reaper!"

"Dad I didn't-"

"That boy is dangerous! Do you know how many people we've lost to that kid?! And Sasuke Uchiha? His brother would start a war if anything were to happen to him, starting with you! I know how Itachi Uchiha works! I know what he's capable of! Never mind that the boy was wandering around in our territory!"

"The _Reaper_" I spat the word out furiously, jumping to my feet. "that you fear so much saved my fucking life!!" That stopped him. Blue eyes, widened in shock, caught mine and held them.

"Your life?"

"This is why no one wants to get close to me! You think everyone's trying to get you through me! You chase everyone I try to get close to away! Remember Hinata? What could the stuttering girl have done!? So she was the daughter of a man you disliked, who cares? Nobody cared! Your paranoia is killing me!" I screamed stomping my foot once like a child. "The people who killed mom are dead! Dead and buried! You can't let her murder kill me!" I shouted right in his face, not caring as those eyes became dead once more, not caring that I broke the unspoken rule of never mentioning my mothers death. "You're killing me Minato." I turned and stalked toward my bedroom.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" I spun around and glared at him. He just returned it. We stared each other down furiously, refusing to let the other win. "You are to stay inside the compound at all times, bodyguards or not, until you can learn to respect my rules and this family." He growled before calmly walking to my door and slamming it shut hard enough I felt the floor shake at it's force.

I took several deep breaths, trying to reign in my anger, trying to lower the heat rising in my body. It didn't work. I took in another deep breath and let the scream burst from my throat. I was sure my mouth formed the words 'Fuck you' but the sheer volume turned it into a wordless roar. Once the scream died down I slammed my bedroom door shut, twisted the lock with more force than necessary and threw myself onto my bed.

I didn't regret my words. Not one bit. My father had driven away every potential friend I'd ever come across. First it had been Hinata Hyuuga, the little raven haired girl who stuttered a lot and could never look me in the eyes. She'd been so nice though, so sweet and father turned her away, making sure she never came back. Then there was Kiba Inuzuka, a scruffy teen I'd gotten close to when I'd been thirteen. Father had forbidden me to even talk to him again. Kiba thought I'd been blowing him off and didn't talk to me for several years. It was only last month, during one of my ingenious escapes that we finally met again. We weren't friends anymore... more acquaintances than anything now. The list ran on and on. Chouji, Shino, Tenten... There was only one other kid on the compound and I wasn't a real fan of his, Rock Lee, but he was better than nothing.

I thought he was just being an asshole until Tsunade finally sat down and explained it to me a few months ago. Father was afraid of losing me. This world had killed my mother and now he had drug me so far into it, there was no way to absolutely sure I wouldn't go the same way but to isolate me from outsiders. I didn't tell her father was taking it much too far. No, when Tsunade had the look of utter heartbreak on her face, I didn't dare say what I was feeling.

I sniffed once and pulled out my cellphone... wishing I had someone I could call and they could tell me it was okay...

.:.

A knock awoke me hours later. I groaned to let them know I was still inside and tried to settle back into sleep. I honestly didn't want to get up if I was just going to have to sit my room bored to tears. The knock came again and I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm still fucking in here!" I shouted. "Jeez. Leave me the fuck alone."

I heard the lock slid and the door open. I didn't bother to look and see who it was. I could've honestly cared less if it was an assassin or a ramen bearing Iruka. "Heard you were pickin' on Reapers and makin' Uchiha's angry." I shot up and turned to the doorway, a grin spreading across my face.

"Jiraiya."

The white haired man smiled at me, looking exactly as I'd remembered him. Easy grin, wild hair, ill fitting clothes. Yup. Exactly as I'd remembered him. He looked at me oddly before pointing at his cheek. "You got a little..." I reached my hands up to the area he indicated. Ick. My drool had fused my cellphone to my face. I grimaced and pulled it off, tossing it to the foot of my bed. He opened his arms and I folded myself in them. Yeah. That's a two year old move. Whatever. You'd do it too. "You've shot up again and look even brattier."

"Hey!" I smacked the hand pinching my cheek away and glared up at him.

He laughed. "Your glare is no where near Minato's level." I just narrowed my eyes more. "Your outing this afternoon and the screaming match with your father is to talk of the whole complex. Wanna tell me what happened?" I heaved a sigh and rolled back onto my bed, my back to the older man as the whole story spilled. Saving Sasuke, Gaara saving me, the impromptu lunch, the argument with Sasuke to the argument with my father. I was hoping he'd say I was right, dad was suffocating me. I was hoping he'd tell me I had the right to be angry. No such luck.

"I'm siding with Minato on this one." My mouth fell open as I turned back to him. "Sorry kid. Sabaku's Reaper is dangerous, deadly. And associating with the Uchiha is asking to be murdered. You should be glad those two found you." I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off. "But. You did a good thing saving that boy." He grinned and I couldn't help smiling back. "Now, how about some dinner?"

-_Gaara_-

The new orders were waiting for me when I finally returned to my apartment. I stared at the white slip of paper inside the folder and read it twice, grimacing at the words. _Reaper: Shukaku. Target: Tokiwa Takuruo. Range: Four days._ I rolled my eyes walking to my gun case and pulling out the necessary materials. I knew that the call for his head would show up sooner or later. The man was selling in North territory, laughing when he'd been warned that the Sabaku family controlled the drugs in this part of town. Not a good idea.

I didn't think I'd get the call though. Takuruo was small time. An easy kill really. The usual muscle must have not wanted the job. I gathered the weapons into my usual beige case and swung it on my back, grabbing the wooden mask from it's special case carefully. The order gave me four days, but I rarely scoped out the target. No, it wasn't needed when you killed anybody around to witness the actual hit. I was quick. I was effective. I was death itself. A Reaper.

I slipped out the door and walked boldly down the street, mind wandering back to the meeting this afternoon. Thoughts of the incredibly delicious blond and mysteriously sexy brunette filled my head, forcing a grin to my face before I pushed them back and locked them away. Now was not the time. Distractions got you killed. Distractions made you make mistakes. Distractions got you caught. The thought that being caught was the worst case scenario barely registered in my mind.

As my destination got closer I slipped into the alleyways. Sneak attacks worked best on cowards like Takuruo. They feared the thought of someone coming out of the darkness and stealing their life away. They feared the shadows I myself had become a part of long ago. The plan formed itself in my head automatically. Attack from the back, at the most there would be three guards. Don't enter, that's expected. Scale the wall. Target was located in the top floor. Windows. In and out. I grinned and pulled my 9mm from its holster at my waist.

I pulled the sandy colored mask over my face. It was the face of the legendary monster, Shukaku. It was the mask father had chosen for me. Time for some fun.

I heard them before I saw them. I recognized them easily from the small file that appeared with the orders, disappointed at the fact there were only two. I slid the gun back into its place and pulled a hunting knife from its sheath attached to my ankle. No need to waste anything on these low lives. I pressed my back to the concrete wall, crouching low and kicked at the garbage around my feet. The talking stopped instantly but they made no move to investigate. I sneered and kicked a can towards them. That got their attention. Guns were in their hands in seconds and they both moved towards my hidden form.

I groaned internally. You never come together. One stays back to sound the alarm if there's a problem. Wanna be gangster 101. I watched them approach clumsily. These guys were no professionals... probably some thugs given guns and told to keep watch. They passed right by me, eyes barely scanning the dark shadows before passing by. "Probably some stupid st-" I leapt up, hand covering the idiots mouth from behind as my knife slid across his throat. The splatter of blood hit his partner in the back of the head. He swung around gun raised. I was quicker. My arm shooting out, knife shoved into his eye. His mouth opened to scream, but a sharp knee to the stomach forced all the air from his lungs and had him on his knees. My hands were on the side of his head before he hit the ground, giving a sharp twist, snapping his neck.

It was over in seconds. I pulled the knife from his skull and wiped it on his jacket, watching the blood melt the snow around them and decided to leave them where they lay. It was a quite artistic form. Step one finished I walked to the brick building, pulling the metal claws from my pack and slipping them onto my hands. Four stories. Easy.

I was at the fourth floor within the minute. I peeked in through the window. A couple gazing at the tv, faces defeated. I guess I was not the only one with problems. I maneuvered myself to the next series of windows. A bedroom with a sleeping form. Not good. I moved on. Empty kitchen. It belonged to the sleeper in the last window. It'd work. I found my footing and held on with one hand, pushing on the window with the other. I swore. It was locked. I pulled my hand back and shattered the glass, freezing to hear if I had woken the sleeper. Nothing. I pulled myself through my newly made entrance silently, careful not to cut myself.

"Where'd those idiots go?" I turned to look out the window. The guards replacements. Not good. I moved down the dimly lit apartment and checked the rooms. Not the target. I had to hurry. The alarm would be raised any moment. I was in the hallway in seconds. No guards at the doors. He wasn't on this floor. I swore under my breath as shouting began in the alley. I ran down the stairs at the end of the hallway, smirking as I made no sound.

I paused and pulled out a small mirror, checking the hallway. Four men standing at the end. Takuruo was smarter than I'd thought, choosing the less obvious choice of the fourth floor. I pulled out my gun and attached the silencer. Keeping out of view I took careful aim. After the first shot, there would be a frenzy. Head shots were ideal before they began shouting. I aimed for the tallest of the four, a brunette with a scared up face. He turned and looked straight at me as his radio crackled to life, mouth opening to alert the other. I pulled the trigger. Not as out of sight as I'd thought.

The other three jumped back as he fell to the floor. Turning my way, again I was quicker. Pop pop pop. They all fell. I smirked. Easy. I stood and was at the door they had been guarding only moments before. I pulled out my knife once more and slammed my foot against the thick wood, surprised when it swung open easily. Two men inside were on their feet, guns at the ready. I spun and flung my knife. It hit the furthest man in the throat as I stopped in a crouch fired my weapon twice as a bullet grazed my shoulder. It stung like a bitch, but I made no notice of it. The first hit the man in the upper thigh, the second his chest. He screamed in pain. My smile widened. I stood and passed them both, kicking the gun from the second mans hand and across the room as I went.

I slunk down the hallway, listening for anything to give away my target's location. Unnecessary. The door at the end of the hall opened and Tokiwa Takuruo stepped out. He froze when he caught side of me. I raised my gun, ignoring the sound of feet running up the stairs and delivered the usual message. "Sabaku warned you."

"I-I- I'll leave this time. I promise, we'll go, just please, please don't kill me!" He wailed. I sneered in disdain behind my mask. What a coward. "Have mercy! Give me a chance to leave!"

I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to tell him to quit sniveling and die like a man. I didn't. "Sabaku gives no second chances." I pulled the trigger quickly. Four slugs hit him in the chest, the fifth right between his eyes. "Sabaku gives no mercy." The sound of pounding feet came closer and began multiplying. The whole apartment complex seemed to belong to this man and his thugs.

I grabbed my knife from the body in the entry way and slid the window open, hooks already on my hands. The yelling started when I was halfway down. I dropped and ran down the back alley, congratulating myself on a job well done. After the third block, I slid into the late night crowds, mask hidden within my jacket.

The apartment was quiet when I got back. It didn't bother me. It _didn't_. I sat and cleaned each weapon that had been used thoroughly before placing it back in the closet, grabbing the laptop on the way to the kitchen. I grabbed a thing of yogurt and turned the computer on. I peeled the top back and stared at the start up screen without seeing it, thoughts of the blond and brunette filling my mind.

Both were exquisite, both were pure. The stench of virginity surrounding them made them all the more irresistible to me. I licked my lips. The Uchiha was a screamer to be sure, it was written all over his face. The way he held himself high and above others. Being in a position of submission would get him off. The Prince... that was tougher. Oh, sure he'd make noise, he couldn't stop making noise when he was in control of himself, but he didn't strike me as one to make excessive sounds while caught up in such a pleasurable activity. No, he'd be focused on the feeling of...

A hand softly grabbed my shoulder, sending a jolt from my wound though me, snapped me out of my thoughts. I spun around, on my feet instantly, grabbing the hand and twisting it behind its owner, bending the body forward by a strong hand to the back of the neck. "G-Gaara! It's me! Kankuro!" I dropped my hands instantly, letting my brother stand up. He grumbled as I leaned against the wall behind me.

"I strongly dislike people standing behind me... And you know better than to sneak up on me." That's not what I meant to say... I wanted to say sorry.

"Who was sneaking? You off in la la land." He muttered, rubbing his sore wrist. "Temari brought some groceries over." I turned to see my sister standing in the kitchen door way, eyes horrified.

I opened my mouth to apologize again but what came out was a growled, "What?"

"You're bleeding!" She cried, setting the paper bag on the table and running for the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to return, back still against the wall. These were my siblings, but I still wasn't able to drop my guard and allow them behind my back... That made a hint of sadness wash through me. Look what you've created father...

Temari returned with my first aid kit and started to reach over to pull my shirt off. I pulled away and grabbed the antiseptic from her, taking off my shirt on my own and tending the wound myself. "One got off a lucky shot." I muttered in explanation, barely wincing at the sting. She handed over some gauze and medical tape. When it was finished I looked up. Both of them were staring at me... at my scars. I turned my head to the side. "It takes a lot of fuck ups before you become the best..."

Silence met my words. It stretched on uncomfortably until Kankuro broke it. "We noticed you only had yogurt and cheese when we came over yesterday, so we brought over all the essentials." He began pulling things from the bag and putting them in the cupboards and fridge. "A growing assassin needs to eat properly." The sarcasm was hard to miss. I tried to pull up a smile but quickly stopped the attempt.

"We were thinking we could make you dinner." Temari smiled at me tentatively.

"_I_ will be making dinner." Kankuro pipped up, earning him a punch from our sister. I snorted in laughter. Their faces brightened. They'd only gotten me to start giving that snort of laughter last month. It was an improvement in their eyes. I picked up the yogurt and finished it off, making sure they stayed in front of me the entire time. I backed out of the room naturally as the stove was lit and the sounds of pots and pans being moved around filled the air.

When I emerged from my room moments later in a fresh set of clothes the smell of cooking meat greeted me, making my body relax. Maybe my hostility was rooted in never eating enough. Yeah. And maybe it'll rain gumdrops tomorrow. "You can't add that you idiot!" Temari screamed as I sat down in front of my computer.

"Why not?"

"You're allergic to peanuts!!"

"So?"

"Why do you think they call it _peanut_ oil!?" I chuckled lowly at the idiocy of the argument. The mood in the room brightened once more. I pulled up my sheet, sighing into the communication system under the name Shukaku, typing in my password quicker than most could even follow if they were staring right at my fingers. _"Complete. Nickel and two."_ I hit send and waited for the response. Within seconds a small 'ping' sounded out from the speakers. I pulled up the email and scanned the two worded reply.

_Confirmed. Full._

The police had already been to the scene then and the money was already in my account. I shut down the computer and watched my siblings bicker about ingredients. It was amusing to say the least. When Temari spotted me, she smiled. "We brought a movie too."

"Which one?"

She looked over at Kankuro. He smiled over his shoulder at me. "Shooter."

-_Sasuke_-

I stared at the idiot beside me and, not for the first time, wondered how the queer little idiot had made it into my brothers trusted circle and what the _fuck_ was up with that mask? Tobi just tilted his head to the side and continued his humming. I scowled and sat at the table, directly across from my brothers spot at the head. My rightful spot as second born was in the seat directly to the right of Itachi. Instead I was moved to the other end, the _wifes_ spot. Removing me from that position was a public act of disrespect. An act that screamed I was unimportant. Kisame was in my spot next to my brother, Deidara on his left. I didn't dare open my mouth to the idiocy in that. The left hand was reason, the left hand was righteous. Kisame was the perfect example of the right hand though. Trusted and brutal, bringing down whatever judgment Itachi passed...

My own right and left sat down in their places beside me. Juugo on the left, Suigetsu on the right. Okay, so my left hand wasn't the best choice either. But these were my people. My group. I wouldn't call them my friends... they were just my... team.

Everyone moved quietly, even the servants placing the food on the table. There was no talking as we waited in our seats for Itachi to enter. Before mother and father were killed we would all enter the room together after the others were in their places. Up until a few years ago Brother and I would do the same. I don't really remember what happened. We just stopped. Suigetsu mumbled and picked at his thumbnail, I shared my agreement in a soft 'hn'. Brother had made us wait for an hour once. I shook my head and rose to my feet. Juugo and Suigetsu stood with me, forcing several heads to turn our way. "Stay. I do not wait." I muttered and walked from the dining room, the feeling of several eyes on my back making me uneasy, their murmurs of disrespect ignored.

I wandered lazily through the large empty hallway back to my room. Maybe I should've eaten that food with those two earlier. I was going to be ravenous tomorrow morning. If you didn't have a reasonable excuse to miss _family_ dinners you didn't eat in this house. The Uchiha's had eaten _family_ dinners for generations. It was a way to keep the people just below you closer, a way to make them think they were our family, because the gang is _family_ to an Uchiha. It was ridiculous but I never said anything... I never say anything...

"Little Sasuke." I turned towards the voice, irritated that the nickname Deidara had given me years ago had grown on the rest of the assholes Brother surrounded himself with. Crimson eyes were locked onto mine as I came face to face with my own brother. "Dinner is being served." His words were bland, dead.

I stood a bit taller, trying not to show any sign of weakness in front of the man I hated. "I don't feel like eating." I muttered. I learned as a child an Uchiha does not say he isn't feeling well, does not admit to such a weakness, does not give anything away. He stared at me critically. "Brother." I gave a slight bow, turned and headed for the stairs that would lead me up to the next floor. He said nothing to stop me.

I locked the door to my rooms and leaned against it's smooth hard surface, my thoughts consuming me. Why couldn't he look at me and _see_ me? What was so wrong with me that he could never show any emotion towards me? What was wrong with me? Everyone says if anything were to ever happen to me, Brother would die trying to find out who was responsible. I couldn't see it. I couldn't believe it.

We used to be so close before mother and father died. What happened? When did he begin to hate me so much he could barely stand being around me? Why couldn't he look at me like... Naruto Uzumaki had? Like I was a person. Like I was worth risking his life over...

I blushed and walked towards the dark blue couch in my sitting room. Why did my mind go to that idiotic blond? I sat down gracefully and let my mind go back to the encounter with the Prince and Demon. A rare smile settled on my face and I fought to keep it away. They hadn't treated me like I was special like Suigetsu and Juugo. They didn't treat me like an empty doll like Brothers circle. They acknowledged me as a human, as a person... The smile won out in the end.

"We brought you treats." I jumped and looked towards my door. Suigetsu stood there holding a plate while Juugo stood a few feet behind him, eyeing me carefully. "Now you have to love us." He smirked at his own words and placed the plate of food on the coffee table in front of me, taking a seat on the chair beside me. Juugo stayed where he was. I pulled the plastic from the food and dug in. I stared at the potatoes on my plate as the eyes from behind burned a whole into me.

"What is it Juugo?"

His soft footsteps carried him to my side and he plopped on the floor opposite of his blue haired partner, golden eyes locking onto mine. He remained silent for several minutes, mouth opening and closing several times before he finally found his voice. "You left without us today."

"And?"

"I was worried." I met his eyes again and set my fork down, my emotionless mask falling over my face. Worried? Nobody worried about me. He was worried what would happen to him if I died.

I stood as that thought sank into me. "You are not my keeper Juugo. I'll go on my own if I feel like it."

"That's not what he meant Sasuke." I turned and headed for my bedroom. I listened as Suigetsu tried to comfort the boy he'd once disliked and slid the door shut. So now I'm an asshole to anyone who tries to be nice to me. That's not new. I wanted to go out and apologize to the man who'd swore to protect me, but my feet refused to move anywhere but towards the bed. I sat on the edge and stared at my feet. When had I become so suspicious? When had I become so heartless? When had I become so... hollow?

I fought the tears that threatened to spill, counting to forty before the burn of unshed tears gave up. What? When? Why? Today I was so full of questions. I didn't have to ask why. Meeting the Prince and that Reaper shook something inside of me. I couldn't say what was thrown off balance. I didn't know what had changed. I just knew returning to this life after it happened was killing me. I rubbed circles on my temple, trying to dispel the tension that had been slowly gathering. What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? _What is wrong with me_?

I reached for my nightstand to grab a bottle of water but missed and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Two pairs of hands were on me in seconds, pulling me up and onto the bed. "They didn't put anything in the food."

"Are you sure?"

"I made the damn plate myself."

"What if they slipped somthi-"

"I can fall you know." I snapped pulling away from them. Their eyes searched my face for something but it seemed they couldn't find it. They drew back as one, Suigetsu mumbling something under his breath, Juugo remaining silent. "I've got a headache. If one of you could get some Advil, that'd be great." The blue haired man left for the bathroom while my more sensitive bodyguard stayed still. Our eyes met, cold onyx clashing with sorrowful topaz. It hurt to see that look in the eyes of one of the closest people to me. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and opened my mouth. "I'm sorry Juugo. I'm sorry." The sorrow vanished and his eyes rose hopefully as he gave me a small smile.

"Here ya are." Suigetsu tossed me the bottle of pills and stood next to the now happy redhead. I poured four into my palm and tossed them back. I swallowed the foul tasting things and laid back against my pillow. "Well, the button's on the nightstand. Ring us up when you need us!" They walked towards the door but froze when I spoke.

"Thank you." They both looked back and nodded, smiling slightly, before leaving me on my own. I rolled onto my stomach and stared out the giant window beside me. It felt like I battled myself for hours, though I know it had only been minutes, before I reached over, grabbed my phone and the note. I stared at the blue thing, still debating within my head. I sighed, irritated by my own hesitation, and dialed the number.

-_South Compound_-

Minato was staring at the wall across from him behind a giant mahogany desk, wondering what he had done when Jiraiya walked into the office. There were no shared smiles. There was no laughter between the two. The atmosphere in the room wouldn't allow for that. The blond barely flicked his eyes toward his old mentor before continuing his study of the beige wall. The older man let out a heavy sigh and lowered himself into a chair. "He doesn't hate you."

"I beg to differ."

"He doesn't understand."

"I don't know how to explain so he will."

"Minato... He has your personality and his mothers all rolled into one." Blue eyes met dark brown and held. "He needs people to thrive. He can't stand to be isolated... throw in your resourcefulness, and you've got one hell of a job trying to keep him in line." They both smiled at this. "I'm not saying you should just set him free, but ease up. He's smarter than he looks, smarter than most give him credit for. He won't let himself be drawn into a bad situation."

"I want to. I don't mean to be so hard on him, but Kushina and I trusted the wrong people... and look what happened." His arm did a wide arc around the office, but the older man knew the splendor was not what he had indicated.

"Trust him not to make your mistakes."

Minato Namikaze shook his head, the loose strands of his soft blond hair falling into his sapphire eyes as he gazed down at his hands. "I can't lose my son as well."

-

_God I would  
God I would  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?  
-Blue October_

_

* * *

_

**It's kinda late. If there are any mistakes please point them out to me and I'll fix 'em right away. :D**

Chapter song: _The Art Of Sharing Lovers _by A Static Lullaby

**Reviews are lovely dovely.  
**


	6. So We Meet Again

**Last updated April of 09... Wow. If anyone still remembers what this story is about without having to reread this, your memory is better than mine. -not that i had to reread this- Haha. I got inspired to write and this is the story I really wanted to work on for some reason. Sorry for the two frickin year wait. Life is busy.  
**

* * *

_What if we could  
Put our lives on  
Hold and meet some  
Where inside of the world  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?_

**Chapter Five  
**_So We Meet Again_**  
**

-_Naruto-_

Never before had I been faced with such an impossible task. The ungrateful Sasuke had called me last night, much to my lonely delight, and asked me to meet for coffee. I agreed without hesitation, forgetting that I was forbidden to leave the compound. I cursed and began pacing. I told him I would met him at City Brew in less than an hour and still there was no clear way for me to leave my room.

I pressed my ear to the door and heard soft voices. Yup. Two guards still stationed out there. I really hate it when dad gets serious. I flopped on to the bed and laughed. Though when dad gets serious, I get creative.

Okay, okay, so maybe it is cliché to sneak through the vents, but whatever gets the mouse free right? I pulled my heavy dresser to the edge of the bed and climbed up with my pocket knife. Being as quiet as I could I carefully unscrewed the vent and pulled it free. Standing there with a vent cover in hand and freedom inches away I was faced with another conundrum. There was no way to climb in and replace everything. This would be a one time escape route…

One hour of freedom then back in the doghouse or a lifetime of captivity on dad's good side?

Needless to say the decision was made as soon as I thought of it. I threw the vent cover onto the bed and gathered my things. Wallet with all my back up cash -since Iruka confiscated all my money-, coat, hat, scarf, cellphone and lastly, more for the argument that was sure to take place when I returned than for my safety, I tucked the Welther P99 DOA into my pants, then shimmied into the vents.

Less than a minute in I decided this looks a lot easier on tv. First the people in the movies move quickly and know the route to take. Second they seem to have a lot more room to move. Moving quickly in this vent was impossible. It made too much noise and I was on my stomach wiggling forward at a snails pace. And the damn thing was a maze! I made several turns that led to a dead end and had to wiggle backwards to try a different route. It was maddening.

Finally, sweaty, exhausted, dirty and foul-tempered I found the empty room I was looking for. The one I used just yesterday to get to the dumb-waiter. Then came the next struggle with the vent. After a long struggle I wiggled forward and blindly kicked it. The sound of metal giving out and a dull thud was my reward. I dropped to the floor and ran to the garbage shoot, climbing in before all my noise attracted a crowd. I shimmied my way down, feeling my knees and hands go numb while my back started to protest as I moved slowly.

Five feet from the end I dropped down into the foulest smelling dumpster and hopped out. Not pausing to give my protesting body a break I sprinted to the street and jumped into the nearest available cab. "Oh man…" groaned the cabby.

I looked up and smiled at the same man from yesterdays cab. "Um, step on it please."

We just pulled away from the curb when shouting started from my prison. "Just drive again today?"

"City Brew." I announced happily pushing a fifty through the slot.

"You got it."

.:.

We pulled up in front of the small café just three minutes late. "Thanks." I waved moving to get out of the bright yellow vehicle.

"Always on the run?" The nervous looking man asked, looking at me through his rear view mirror.

"Always." I handed him another twenty. "You never seen me right?"

"Right."

The frigid air blew into the warm cab as I got out and walked through the beautiful wooden door. The café had almost no windows and was dimly lit. Just a year ago it had been an old bar, but the owner went bankrupt and sold it to an old hippie and his hipster kids. The décor almost changed the look of the once time bar. Antique looking signs promoted old coffee at cheap prices, couches and coffee tables replacing bar stools and cheesy booths. But the place still had this feel of depression and all the tres chic lamps could not lighten the place up. I spotted the pale onyx haired youth at a couch at the back, glaring intently into his cup. "Do you ever give that face of yours a break or is that all natural?" I asked as I took a seat in a comfortable armchair across from him.

The glare intensified. "You're late."

"It was a bit harder leaving than I expected." I smiled sheepishly after giving my order to the waitress who hurried over after I'd sat down.

"Forgot how to turn a door knob?" He smirked. I blinked in shock. "What?"

"Didn't know you came with other expressions." I chuckled softly. He rolled his eyes. "You never said why you asked me here. Apologizing for yesterday?"

He scoffed. "Hardly. I'm curious about you. I heard you as you and your bodyguards pulled away yesterday. You knew who we were, who I was, the entire time, but made it appear as though you were in the dark. Why?" He took a sip then set his cup down. "Why did you save an enemy?

I took a deep breath and sunk further into my chair -which was probably the most comfortable chair in the world by the way- and thought it over for a second. "Enemy? What do I have against you? What have you done to me that would make me hate you? I mean, other than you holier-than-thou attitude, which is possibly the most annoying thing in the entire world, just so you know. And at the time all I seen was a person about to be hit by a car. I couldn't just stand there and watch somebody get smeared. You needed help and I was ready to help."

His perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "But you're the son of the leader of the South. I'm East. That alone makes us enemies."

"Does it?" I asked, somewhat upset one of the few people I knew from the outside considered me an enemy.

"That is the way it has always been with the South, East and North. You should despise even being seen with someone of the opposing side, especially since you are the son of the leader." He stated like a fact.

I mulled this over as the waitress set my steaming cup of coffee in front of me. "If that's true why did you ask me here today?" His eyes slid closed and he took in a deep breath.

"My brother rules the family. I am second born. Even being alive is a disgrace." A violent shudder snapped through me and I wondered how someone who looked so poised and fragile could be so pessimistic. "Besides, you're an interesting person. I was curious about you. Albeit you are the most annoying person I've ever laid eyes on."

"Jerk."

"Together again?" A rough gravelly voice almost whispered from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the tall red head clutching a tall to go cup. I shivered in excitement. The red head had an air of violence that set my body tingling. A sensation I couldn't explain. The word _dangerous_ echoed through my mind and sent a pleasant shudder through my body.

I smiled broadly and waved him over to the large leather seat to my left. Gaara moved his pale, lithe body across the noisy old wooden floor soundlessly and sat down, glancing first at me then Sasuke. The three of us were silent, glancing briefly between the companions that we, I'm sure, least expected to ever be with us. Despite the silence, there wasn't the hostility of rivalry in the air, but something odd floated between us. I broke the silence between the three of us first. "Fancy running into you here." I remarked with a lame smile.

"Just stopping by for a day starter." Pale pink lips pulled into a smile.

Confusion pulled at me. "Day starter? It's three thirty."

"Some of us keep odd hours."

I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. "Whatever rocks your cradle I guess."

The raven haired teen shook his head and glared at me. "Who cares. You never answered my first question and that is the answer I am the most interested in."

_Gaara_

Of course I hadn't just shown up randomly. I had seen the blond on the street handing money to a cabby that looked scared shitless. But the real surprise was who the innocent boy was meeting at the oddest looking café in the city. Both looked completely at ease with each other despite the bickering words. The bronzed boy looked into his drink which looked more like cream, sugar and something flavor full rather than coffee. And seemed to mull the question over.

The Uchiha looked as if he were losing his patience while Uzumaki looked as if he were struggling for words. It was comical and made me relax, though, not enough to keep my eyes off the door. "And what question was that?" I asked, though I already knew, delighting in the nervous way Naruto's tongue flicked out to swipe across his lips. That one smooth moment played over again in my mind as Sasuke repeated his question.

"You knew who we were, yet pretended you didn't. Why?" The pale boy asked again.

The blond fidgeted in his seat and took a deep breath. "Because I thought if I didn't know you, I _could_ know you. I spend my days under lock and key and it seems you get to go anywhere you please. You both share a freedom I envy so much. To be honest, though, it took me a minute to place your faces. I nothing about you other than your names, but you both have something I want desperately. That and… well, Gaara, seems so dangerous my body goes on edge. It's kinda like when you go on a roller coaster ride and get that second of freak-out-I'm-gonna-die thrill." I smiled into my cup. Oh dear. I could show him a feeling so much better. "And Sasuke, you seem so arrogant that I just want to knock you down a few pegs."

The nonchalant, almost innocent, way he said his last sentence made me inhale my mouthful of burning hot coffee. Letting out a little cough I forced my panicking body to calm and keep myself from laughing. I looked up to see Sasuke's glare narrow and something flash at the door. "As if an idiot like you could."

The blond started his reply with a truly happy grin, but I silenced him with a hand, pulling him down. His eyes flashed with something then gave me a quizzical look. "I assume you are not supposed to be here." I whispered. Naruto nodded. "The two men from yesterday are here. The brunet looks furious." The blue eyes widened in fear. "Unless you want to leave with them, you should do as I say." He nodded again, still looking as if his life was in danger. "Uchiha?" I asked, ignoring how much I was enjoying this position of power over the blue eyed innocent.

"Fine." He grimaced despite the joy in his eyes.

I pulled the blond from his chair, grateful he had chosen one with it's back to the door, and swung him around the side of the couch Sasuke was on. "Alright. I need you to walk outside, Sasuke. To the left there is an alley, there is a window in the ladies room, it'll be the seventh one down. Wait there." The onyx eyed youth stood, threw some money on the table and walked past the two inept bodyguards on their way towards us with the waitress that had served the blond. I cursed and pulled the, thankfully, silent Naruto into the shadows of the dark hallway. Pushing the door open without second thought, I flung the blond into the restroom and dashed to the window. "Go." I hissed. He scrambled up to the narrow window and heaved himself through it, landing with a thud and several curses. I nimbly repeated the clumsy blonds exit, twisting and landing on my feet.

"Wow." mumbled the blond, still rubbing his head. Voices sounded from the other side of the wall, telling me our escape was not done.

"Run to the end of the alley, but walk out.." I pulled out a black knit cap and shed my coat, handing them to the blond. "Put these on." He did as I said without hesitation, replacing his neon orange parka with my beige trench coat.

"What do I do with this?" He asked quietly.

I grabbed it and rolled it into a ball. "Go." The two took off as I jammed it under a pile of trash. I sprinted after them and caught up easily. "Be casual. Blend." I commanded and they did. That feeling of power came back, making my toes curl, wondering if they were always so compliant. The two bodyguards ran out of the alley, scanning the crowd frantically, the silver haired one pulling out a cell phone. I grinned. A few more yards and we could turn the corner and disappear easily.

Suddenly the sound of a nuclear alarm erupted from the blonds pocket. "Shit." I hissed as the two turned towards the three of us. Naruto was frantically trying to look casual while slapping his pocket to silence his phone. "Forget it. Run!" I snapped. The three of us took off, rounding the corner as we came to it. From the shouts behind us I knew they were getting closer. "Look for a cab without slowing."

"Here." Sasuke announced, jumping into one as the last occupants climbed out. The blond scrambled in after him, followed by me.

"Downtown." I snapped at the driver.

"Where to. I need an address." The guy behind the wheel snarled before glancing back at me. The two were almost to the door.

"Go." I commanded quietly. The guy just nodded and took off. After fifteen minutes I pulled the ecstatic blond from the backseat and waited for Sasuke to climb out. I paid the driver then led the two into the mall.

"That was amazing!" Naruto shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "Seriously! The coolest fucking thing ever. I thought I'd ruined it all with the whole cell phone disaster. You are amazing!" His smile was so wide the only amazing thing I could see was that his face was still together. "You should plan all of my escapes."

"You are the biggest spaz I have ever met." Sasuke muttered.

_Sasuke_

The blonds excitement was catchy. Even I was excited to have run away from the two, though they were not even after me. "This is the greatest day ever." He announced as we wandered around. "Why are we here anyway?" He asked, looking very uncomfortable. "Didn't figure you for a mall person, Red."

"Your mood swings are confusing." Gaara muttered. "And I only picked this place for its amount of people."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I think crowded places make the Prince uncomfortable."

"Whoa _Princess_. We've got to talk about you calling me that." Gaara snorted in what I assumed was laughter. My anger soared.

"Princess?" I spat the word, unable to say anything to the insult.

"Princess Sasuke." The assassin mumbled quietly, snorting again.

"I'm glad it's making you laugh!" I snarled, whipping around and stomping away. It wasn't the insult that made me angry so much as my inability to think of a comeback.

"Oh, come back!" Naruto shouted after me. I heard him run to catch up and, though I couldn't hear him, I'm sure Gaara was with him. "I'm sorry, but being called that is the worst for me. I've vowed to kill the person that came up with it." A warm hand landed on my shoulder. I shook it off and faced the two most puzzling features in my life. "Look I just want to be your friend. Both of you. You guys are the weirdest, most interesting people I have ever met. So I'm sorry. For reals." Silence greeted this statement.

Friends? Friends with the son of the leader of the South? Me? That would be impossible. It could never work out. Someone would die on one side and we would fall apart. Something could happen between us and the three of us would start a war. I would probably destroy the blond. He got under my skin so easily. But still, the words warmed me. Friends with the beautiful, but annoying blond. Friends with the mysterious, alluring red head.

"I hate that expression." The blond gave a puzzled look at Gaara over his shoulder.

"What?"

"For reals. I hate that. I have no idea why." What the fuck? I stared at the tall, pale red head with a confused look. "What?"

"That was the weirdest thing I've heard you say." The blond announced, a smile taking over his golden face. A smirk replaced my confusion. I didn't know if it was intended or not but Gaara had erased the tension between Naruto and I. "I need a new coat now."

He shed the beige one the redhead had given him to escape and handed it back. "I suggest something a little less…"

"Bright?"

"Ridiculous." I offered. "Especially if you're going to continue to sneak out. Something darker." I yawned. The blond thought for a minute as we walked into a store. When he wasn't speaking, he was quite… beautiful. Almost angelic with that golden hair and dark skin that looked as if it would be warm to the touch. I admired the way he so freely showed his emotions. He did not care what a bystander thought of him. Naruto, it seemed, could care less if he offended or enlightened. As long as he could just be himself.

"What about this?" He asked, holding up a black men's pea coat. Gaara and I nodded in approval. "Awesome. And check this out." The blond grinned pulling it open to reveal a neon orange lining. "Isn't this awesome. They come with all kinds of neon linings."

"What's with you and orange?"

"Donno."

I rolled my eyes as Gaara gave another snort of laughter.

.:.

"Give me your phone." the red head stated taking the blonds phone without waiting for permission. "Do they always think you leave the grounds when you cannot be found?"

"Yeah. I'm either in my room or running around town. I've heard they've stopped looking around inside." Naruto yawned. "Why?"

"He wants you to sneak back in, not to your rooms but somewhere else."

"Right." Gaara handed the blond his cell phone. "Different ring tone. My number is under black."

"Black? Oh right… Why do I need your number?" Gaara rolled his eyes. "Um… You guys busy tomorrow?" My heart thudded. See them again? Tomorrow? That would be… I mean. Did they really want me there? Wouldn't I be a bother? "Sasuke?"

"I don't know." I responded, ignoring the giddy feeling in my chest. "Call me then." I waved over my shoulder, walking to a cab as Gaara started fading into the crowed.

"Wait! Where the heck do I sneak into?" The blond called after us.

"The laundry room." Gaara stated, full hidden in a sea of people.

"Make a fort." I called as the cab pulled away.

Naruto had said he wanted to be friends with me. Gaara had given me his number. Did it always feel like this? Making friends. Was your heart supposed to race at the thought of them calling you? No feeling in the world could compared to the way I was feeling. Deidara could be rolling all over my bed when I got home and I could care less. Itachi could publicly make a fool of me, but those numbers in my phone would lift me up instantly.

Aware of how much I was smiling I snapped out of it. This didn't change my world. This was not something to be so excited over. Two numbers to two people I should have nothing to do with. In fact if the blond called the next day I should ignore it. I was disposable and once those two realized it, I would be gone.

That thought sobered me up quickly. But that little voice in the back of my head whispered that I now mattered to someone.

_God I would  
God I would  
I would meet you  
Would you meet me?  
-Blue October_

* * *

**Sasuke's is shorter than the others, but making it longer would drag the next chapter into this one. ...ugh. **

Chapter song: _Caress_ By Drive Like Jehu

**Thanks for reading this poorly updated fic. Tell me what you think. La la la.**


End file.
